Never Gonna Leave Your Side
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Alternative ending to 3x21 Desire! Song fic Addex!


**A/N: Ok, only did this because the song has been stuck in my head ALL DAY! It's Never Gonna Leave Your Side by Daniel Bedingfield and i suggest you take a listen. Didn't really take long to write this. All rights (for the first part) belong to those smart people over in Shondaland!**

**Alternative ending to 3x21 Desire!**

**I miss Addex =(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *

"Hey" Addison smiled approaching Alex.

"Hey"

"I was gonna go get a drink. You wanna head over to Joe's?"

"Yeah….I'm uh...I'm kinda under with this test."

"Ok" Addison said taking a seat near to him "You know, um, I took that test once upon a time. We could, um, go back to my hotel. I could quiz you" she smiled.

"Look...this...this isn't….you're not my girlfriend. Ok?"

"What?" Addison said slightly taken aback.

"I mean, no offense, today was awesome but...I'm really busy, I have a lot of work. I don't have time for…."

"No, of course...uh….study. It's what you're here for, right?" Addison stood up and walked quickly out of the hospital.

"I did the right thing" Alex said himself "She deserves better than me, I did the right thing"

"Sure as hell she deserves better than you!"

Alex looked up to see an angry looking Callie, her arms folded across her chest.

"I uh…." Alex stuttered.

"You idiot!" Callie screeched slapping him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Jesus Torres!"

"I can't believe you just said that to her, god, I really thought you were going to be different"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't think you'd be stupid like Derek and Mark, I didn't think you'd let her go, I didn't think you'd hurt her"

"I didn't hurt her, she doesn't want me"

Callie hit him again.

"Don't be such a fool Karev, you…." she said snatching the book from his hands "Are going to get your stupid ass over to Joe's and you're going to get her back"

"But…."

"No, no buts, you love her, you're going to get her back"

"Who says I love her?"

"Are you that stupid? Of course you love her"

"So what if I do? I'm doing the right thing, like you said she deserves better than me"

"She deserves to be treated better but you Alex, you can be the one for her, come on, lets go to Joe's before its too late"

"What do you mean too late?"

"I think she's planning on leaving Alex"

"Leaving, leaving Seattle"

"Yes, so are you coming?"

Alex didn't answer, he stuffed his books into his bag and followed Callie out of the door.

* * *

"I don't know what to say to her" Alex hissed at Callie as they approached the bar.

"Just tell her you love her, tell her you'll never leave her again"

"How? You know she won't listen to me"

"Then make her" Callie said pushing open the door.

"Holy crap its busy in here" Alex gasped.

"Open mic night" she said simply "I think I have an idea"

"Oh no, what are you plotting?"

"George tells me you play guitar"

"Um, yeah a little bit"

"Do you sing?"

"Uhm, yeah"

"Open mic night Karev, she'll have to listen to you"

"I don't know, I don't sing in public"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes"

"Would you do anything for her?"

"Yes"

"Then get your ass over to that mic!"

* * *

Alex stood on the small stage looking out at the large crowd of people, he ignored the stares that came from the familiar faces and cleared his throat.

"Erm, hello everyone, I don't usually do this sort of thing, actually I never do this sort of thing but there's someone here who I said some things too, I told her I didn't want her, I was lying, I don't know how to show her how sorry I am, I don't know how to tell her I lied and that I love her so I'm going to do this, and hopefully by the end of the song she'll know, if she gives me the chance that I'll never leave her side again"

Alex picked up the guitar and settled himself on the stool in front of the mic.

_I feel like a song without the words  
A man without a soul  
A bird without its wings  
A heart without a home  
I feel like a knight without a sword  
The sky without the sun, cos you are the one_

_I feel like a ship beneath the waves  
A child who's lost its way  
A door without a key  
A face without a name  
I feel like a breath without the air  
And every day's the same, since you've gone away_

_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
And I miss you everyday, yeah_

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go, cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home_

_They tell me that a man can lose his mind  
Living in the pain  
Recalling times gone by  
And crying in the rain  
You know I've wasted half the time  
And I'm on my knees again, 'till you come to me, yeah_

_I gotta have a reason to wake up in the morning  
You used to be the one that put a smile on my face  
There are no words that could describe how I miss you  
And I miss you everyday, yeah_

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go, I lay my head against your heart  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home  
I know I'm home_

_And I'm never gonna leave your side  
And I'm never gonna leave your side again  
Still holding on girl  
I won't let you go, cos when I'm lying in your arms  
I know I'm home_

As he strummed his last note the room took a beat of silence and then broke out into loud cheers, he looked up and noticed her, her arms wrapped protectively around her own body, her eyes connecting with his, he put the guitar back on its stand and pushed his way through the crowd, he grabbed her coat and pulled her in for a kiss "I'm sorry for what I said, I'm sorry for lying too you" he whispered "Addison, I'm in love with you, if you give me the chance I promise I'll never leave you"

"You can't make a promise like that Alex" Addison choked.

"I can and I am, I love you Addison"

"I love you too" she sighed kissing him softly "I can't believe you just did that"

"Me neither, I think Torres has a hit-man on speed dial, couldn't really say no" he laughed

"It was amazing Alex, thank you"

"Is the hotel room offer still open?" he asked hopefully.

"Always" she smiled.

He took her hand and led them out of the bar, leaving Callie to explain to his friends because in that moment it was all about them, Alex and Addison, never leaving each others sides.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so incredibly cheesy but i needed to get this out of my system! Make sure you all listen to the song!**

**Never Gonna Leave Your Side by Daniel Bedingfield!**

**iam-kelly.**


End file.
